Corvus
Corvus (Japanese: エルギオス Ergios) is a character and the chief antagonist in Dragon Quest IX. He is a Celestrian and was formerly Aquila's mentor and the lover of Serena. Synopsis Corvus was originally the Celestrian guardian of Wormwood Creek. While protecting it, he is injured by the Gittish Empire and able to be visibly seen by the humans living there. He develops a relationship with Serena while he is healing. When the Gittish Empire returns to attack the town, Corvus attempts to go and meet them in battle. However, Serena, fearing for Corvus' health, convinces him to go and hide in a cave while her father attempts to thwart the empire. Once in the cave, Corvus decides that he must go and attempt to protect the village, even if it kills him. Serena offers him a potion which she claims will help heal him, but is instead of a sleeping potion. Corvus drinks it only to become incapacitated as the imperial troops enter the cave. Her father betrays him and Serena by allowing the Gittish Empire to take Corvus to maintain Wormwood's safety. When Corvus wakes up for a little bit he hears Gittish soldiers thanking the old man for complying and believes Serena gave him the sleeping drought to capture him. Serena and her father are murdered with Corvus powerless to stop the empire's men. He is then taken captive by the empire. Corvus is taken to Oubliette which is the prison deep beneath Gittingham Palace. There, he is completely forgotten by his peers. He develops a deep resentment against humans, including Serena whom he believes betrayed him. While being imprisoned, Corvus' evil power grows until he becomes powerful enough to strike the Realm of the Almighty and greatly injuring its king, Zenus, and forcing him into seclusion. He also revives Barbarus, the evil dragon killed by Greygnarl some 300 years earlier. Although he has become ultra-powerful, he remains in prison in the Gittish Empire. Allowing the empire to pursue his goal of destroying humans and Celestrians alike. When finally confronted by the hero. Corvus attacks the hero's party realizing that the hero is unable to attack him due to his superior rank as a Celestrian. He then ascends with Barbarus to the Realm of the Almighty, corrupting it into the Realm of the Mighty. Aided by the ghost of Serena, the hero ascends the Realm of the Mighty, defeating Corvus by becoming mortal and battling him. Corvus is surprised by the hero's newly found mortality, but sends Barbarus to attack the hero in his stead. After Barbarus' defeat, Corvus again battles the hero and loses. In his downfall, Serena finds Corvus and invites him to join her. Corvus turns from his evil power and goes with Serena, ending his evil reign. Its worth noting that he is arguably the most powerful villain in the Dragon Quest series as he was able to kill the games universal ruler. As Game Boss Gay Form Attributes Resistance Demonic Form Attributes Resistance Powers and Abilities *Combo attack,Chilly Breath *Burning Breath *Lullab-Eye *Meditation *Magic Burst *Recover MP prayer Gallery Corvus scrnshot 1.PNG|Corvus introducing himself Corvus scrnshot 3.PNG|Corvus on his throne Corvus scrnshot 4.PNG|Corvus in the devilish cocoon Corvus scrnshot 8.PNG|Corvus' Devilish form Corvus + Serena scrnshot 1.PNG|Background: Serena's death Silhouette: Corvus meeting Serena Corvus + Serena scrnshot 2.PNG|Corvus meeting Serena Trivia * "Corvus" is the name of a constellation that symbolize a crow. Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Celestrian